Peculiar
by 80sUnLoveChild
Summary: What happened after Rachel ran out...


**DISCLAIMER: I am not a genius, my name is not Ryan Murphy Joss Whedon, Aaron Sorkin or Rob Thomas AKA the four greatest minds in Television. **

***

She wasn't getting the same rush of adrenaline from performing that she usually got, instead her insides were twisting into knots and Finn's face when she told him about Quinn and Puck. Only this time she was the cause of that face, her relationship with Jesse that she was keeping a secret from everyone.

Considering she prided herself on being direct, the mere thought of lying was making her heart race and not in a good way. Her voice was as pitch perfect as ever but her emotions were not in check instead screwing with her concentration and all but screaming at everyone that there was obviously something wrong with her.

All it had taken was the smallest of touches as her fingers brushed his and he looked so earnestly in her eyes, he was putting his all in this song. She couldn't stand to be in his gaze any longer, each second seemed to last an eternity and her own sense of self worth fell with each.

"Hello!"

His arms were holding her to his chest, a place she had often dreamed off and she couldn't enjoy it, she shouldn't enjoy it. She broke away from him and found her place amongst the girls singing the final note. Later when the club were debating whether or not her exit from the stage counted as one of her classic diva storm outs Kurt would be the one to point out she hadn't really stormed so much as fled.

"Rachel wait!"

Of course it had been Finn that had left after her even if his brain was buzzing with thoughts he hoped were wrong.

"Just leave me alone Finn, please."

She had almost made it to the car her fathers had bought as congratulations for winning sectionals, it was a Volkswagen beetle and they'd had it painted a sparkly gold colour, she'd fallen in love with it instantly.

"I already told you I wasn't going to do that, besides it wouldn't be very good for the team if something was wrong with our captain."

He wasn't sure exactly what it was he said that got her to stop but she did, well actually it was more like collapsed against the car. If there was one thing that no man could handle it was a crying game, sure most would deny it but all guys turn to mush in the face of tears.

"Rach, what's going on and don't lie to me again. I know everyone thinks I'm some kind of idiot but you never did so don't start now."

The tears were choking her now, after everything that had happened with babygate was she really going to let herself be the next Glee Club scandal when her relationship with Jesse was found out which it would be, between Kurt and Mercedes nothing would stay a secret long, the two were like bloodhounds when it came to gossip. Well either that or her very own stalker Jacob Ben Israel would post something on his creepy website.

"I didn't break up with Jesse, I couldn't do it."

Her voice came out as barely a whisper; her vocal coach would faint at her lack of projection.

"What?" Finn muttered perhaps a little stupidly considering that was the very thing he had been worried about all through rehearsal.

"I went there and I was so mad at you. I was mad at Tina and Kurt and Mercedes and Artie for telling me they'd kick me out if I didn't break it off with him-"

Finn's eyebrows shot up and he sputtered. "They what? I didn't tell them to do that, I talked to Mr. Schue but I never told anyone else, I promise. Like you wanted total honesty, remember?"

Rachel smiled minutely, more like a twitch in the corner of her mouth. "Well he promised he'd never hurt me, he said he was crazy about me. Is that really so hard to believe? Is it so improbable that someone would find me attractive that the only reason he would ask me out be so he could spy on us?"

He hadn't followed the last half of that so well but he was pretty sure he caught the gist of it.

"Of course not." But his words fell on deaf ears as Rachel continued to talk and he tried so hard to understand.

"And then all of sudden now that I have someone who is interested in me, questionable motives or not, now you want to be with me? Well I'm sorry if I find the timing more than a little coincidental."

Now her tears had given way to anger, the anger she had used during her song. Her hands were shaking as she fumbled with her bag looking for the keys so she could leave and preferably not come back for a long time.

"I've always thought you were awesome Rachel, you know that. But with everything I just wasn't sure that I was ready for it. But I was wrong, I am, I want to be the guy for you."

His face was flushed and his dimples were showing which Rachel thought was kind of evil considering how hard it was to be mad at him when he looked so adorable. She had to get out of there, if only she could find her keys. Of course her hands were still shaking so badly that her bag had to fall and scatter everything onto the parking lot, lip-gloss, binders and pens scattered in every direction.

"Rachel what's this?"

She cursed inwardly at her misfortune, she couldn't exactly feign indifference when the binder was quite clearly marked with her name and was emblazoned with New Directions. Clutching her bag to her chest she zeroed in on the sheets that Finn was thrusting at her. They were song lyrics of course, that had been the song she was going to sing before Finn had decided to embrace his inner rock star as he put it.

"It's nothing." She lied. "Well nothing important."

She made to grab the binder but Finn was already skimming the papers and he definitely had a height advantage. He also had her keys she noticed clasped tightly in his palm, she'd make a run for it but she was pretty sure he would easily catch her, stupid football.

"It looks pretty important to me." Finn pursed his lips. "Why didn't you show this to Mr. Schue?"

Rachel gave him a look, one he easily deciphered. "Why do you think?"

He may have deserved that, but he was mad too she lied to him about her boyfriend. Which okay maybe he did that to her on a few occasions as well, actually maybe they were even.

"It looks pretty good to me." At some point during their friendship Rachel had taught him how to read music, after she'd found out that he wasn't the only one who couldn't she'd commandeered the choir room for a whole weekend and forced the whole club to learn, she'd pretended not to hear Kurt's frequent suggestions of mutiny and awarded gold stars to each member that mastered it. Once they realized the sooner they could read notes the earlier they'd be able to leave a whole lot of gold stars had been given out.

_"__I feel so peculiar I don't know what to say  
But don't let me fool you I'm not one bit afraid, no way"_

It wasn't very encouraging for Finn when Rachel snorted at him, it also didn't help his ego very much at all.__

"One thing's for sure  
What I would give to simply open my door  
and see your smiling face"

There it was again, the twitch in the corner of her mouth, of course the fact that he had pulled an over exaggerated to the point of scary smile was probably the reason he was positive nonetheless.

"_Hello, hello wont you come right in  
I'd give anything just to see you again  
Hello, hello wont you come right in  
Step into my world where you know you're everything  
Everything I need"_

She sighed, it felt so natural to hear Finn sing and give her those intense looks that were emotionally charged no matter how much he had denied it previously. She wasn't nervous around him, she was comfortable, not content but happy.

"_I'm suddenly hopeful whenever you're in sight, that's right"_

She practically breathed the line but Finn heard her and grinned. __

"I talk about you all day whisper your name at night, that's right"

He continued for her holding out his hand for her to take, her binder falling to the floor. __

"Whatever you need  
What I would give if you should ask it of me  
To make you feel complete"

She accepted his hand and twirled past him forgetting that they were for all intents and purposes singing and dancing in the high school parking lot.

"_Hello, hello wont you come right in  
I'd give anything just to see you again  
Hello, hello wont you come right in  
Step into my world where you know you're everything  
Everything I need"_

That time her voice was as loud and clear as it usually was, her face wasn't troubled and she allowed the music to guide her, it was definitely more sensible than her head and far more reliable than her heart. __

"I could go on and on and on  
Do it again, again, again  
Whisper your name your name your name  
Would you do the same for me?"

Finn was still spinning her around in a clumsy passable waltz, she broke away and hugged her arms to herself, the next line was all for her.

"_I feel so peculiar I don't know what to say…"_

She was pulled from herself by Finn he drew her to him pulling her up so that they were eye level.

"_Hello, hello wont you come right in  
I'd give anything just to see you again  
Hello, hello wont you come right in  
Step into my world where you know you're everything  
Everything I need"_

She squeaked in protest when Finn set her on the hood of her car settling in between her knees leaning forward so dramatically she was almost laid across it.

"_Everything  
Where you know you're everything  
Everything"_

Finn leaned back and brought Rachel with him her hands clasped behind his neck. __

"I feel so peculiar" He whispered.__

"You know I feel so peculiar" 

Now they were both singing together and she was mildly annoyed by that flutter she felt in her stomach, stupid hormones.  
_  
You know I feel so strange"_

She closed her eyes and breathed in his salty boy smell, sweat, cheap deodorant and leather form the basketball that was so often in his hands now. When she opened her eyes she remembered where they were, the parking lot was still deserted except for the two of them their noses almost touching.

"I have to go."

Finn held out her keys for her pulling them away at the last second.

"Have to go see your boyfriend? Teach him how to say hello?"

Rachel bit her quivering lip and looked up at Finn her eyes well and truly shiny with tears.

"Do you really think I would do that? You really think that I would jeopardise everything I've, I mean we've worked for?" She asked this in earnest, she hated that his answer had the power to break her.

"No." Finn replied kicking at the ground. "But you're a good person, even after everything you're still nice to Quinn and Puck, you see the good in people Rach and I don't want this guy to take advantage of that."

"He promised he wouldn't do that." Rachel whispered to assure him and maybe herself.

"And maybe he wont, maybe he is that great guy you think he is but are you willing to risk everything for him?"

Satisfied that his words had gotten through to her he unlocked the car and left the keys dangling in the lock walking slowly back to the school. He felt so James Bond right now, one tiny peek over his shoulder wouldn't hurt. She was still standing there rooted to the spot, yeah his words had registered.

***

**Hey guys,**

I am a massive FINCHEL fan but I'm also hoping that Jesse isn't playing her. Anyways this is what came to me after I watched the episode. So far its just a one-shot but it could be continued since I have so many songs I think fit this couple so well and could inspire more!  


**Also the song used here is 'Hello' by Sugarbomb. I don't own it =(**

**  
Holly**


End file.
